I never imagined the day would come
by BelleOfMeinhalt
Summary: JOSHUA LIEBEN! The prince who does everything to perfection no matter the cost. But was he really perfect? What did he think when he met you for the first time! Well,let's have Joshua say it for us in his words! "I want to break the rules" This is Joshua's POV of the main story in Be my princess game by Voltage Inc. Except for my creations and the MC I don't own anything in
1. The day we met

Today I was scheduled to attend another one of those boring parties which actually seems pretty pointless to me. And I have to plaster a fake smile for all those annoying nobel women and noble men. I'd much rather sit at my desk reading through the endless stack of documents that await my approval. That's the best possible use of my time I could think of. But it's not that I hate these parties, it's just those annoying people. Well, it's my duty as a prince of my country to associate with other nobles and the princes of the 5 kingdoms, so anything for my country. That's what I've lived my life for until this day. More exact would be I was made to live that but I know it's my duty.

I was in the ballroom going through the endless greetings before the party started. As I got an opening I went to grab a drink from the nearby table. As I reached for the Champagne another slim hand reached for it too and our hands met. I looked up to see a girl with an odd look on her face. "Sorry",I said."Oh,no...please excuse me",she quickly apologized and withdrew her hand. I took the flute and drowned it without a word as I was not very fond of being hoarded by women unlike another stupid Prince. I can hold my liquor well so I drowned a few more glasses as I felt eyes on me. I turned to see the girl looking at me like I'm a rare sight.

"What? Have you never seen anyone drink before?" I asked and she, caught staring,stuttered.

"Er,no...I.."

She then took a look at me like she's trying to figure out something.

I then heard a mocking voice. It was Prince Glenn.

"What nice manners. Instead of saying hello, you're here with the alcohol and the women."

This annoyed me. "...What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing in particular".He said smiling and I sighed.

"I don't know how you put up with being put on parade like this"

"We don't have a choice,do we? It's a part of our civil duty and all that. So come let's get going."

I nodded reluctantly as my time with the drinks came to an end.

"I know...Goodbye",I gave a fleeting glance to the girl as I muttered. I won't be seeing her again anyway and I haven't before too for that matter. At least she wasn't like those other women who throw themselves up at us. But I didn't have any reason to be thinking about her so I along with Prince Glenn headed for the Dias. Even as I thought this I must admit I was intrigued by her even just a little.

Then the announcer introduced us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your patience. Please turn your eyes now to the balcony atop the spiral staircase."

"The eyes of the world are all upon them, the future kings of the six greatest kingdoms on earth" This is nothing new to me and that what makes these even more boring and worthless. And I doubt the other princes enjoy these. Starting with Prince Edward we descended down the stairs and applause filled the room. I wasn't particularly interested but I know better than that to show it on my face. But I'm not Prince Edward or Prince Roberto to be smiling all the time though.

As soon as we got off the stairs women surrounded us and my mind flited to that girl. At least she wasn't annoying but it was not just that. There was something about her that made my mind go back to her. But I didn't know what it was and tried to shake it of as I tried to get away from the women. Then someone shouted and I saw a girl fall down. Clumsy!I thought. Edward offered his hand calling out to her and there stood ...the girl.

I just stood there watching them talk and she sounded like she knew him and it made me uneasy. Being the flower prince he complemented her still holding her hand saying she's divine and she blushed. Then out of nowhere Roberto and Keith joined their conversation. As Keith huffed and walked away Roberto said something along the lines of 'Keith seemed quite worked up. I wonder if he was trying to catch your eye' She looked shocked and I had a strange feeling when he had to go and say "But I'd rather just talk to you more...What do you say?"

I suddenly felt like I had to stop this. "Forgive me. But tonight's party is for the princes to mingle. Don't you think you ought to refrain from such private matters?" I said in a stern voice and she turned to look at me. My eyes lingered on her for a moment but not wanting to be thought of as I'm staring I looked to the other princes.

Prince Edward apologized and bowed saying that he was the one who invited her. I turned away sighing. "...If you're going to go that far I don't particularly care what you do. But I would like you to avoid causing any more disruptions". Then I turned and walked towards the dance floor. Soon music filled the ballroom and people started to dance. And that means we'll be targets too.

As I was trying to get away from the flock of women without being rude I saw that girl walking towards the food tables. Nothing she did so far made sense,like, she didn't even seem so eager to even talk or to catch the eye of any prince when they were standing around her. Maybe she's the shy type? Well whatever... It's not really like me but still I thought of asking her to dance and hurried towards her. As she started to walk away I called out to her back.

 ** _"Might I have this dance?"_**

I had no idea back then that my life had just started...in a good way!


	2. My mistake

**_"Might I have this dance?"_**

I called out to her and she looked a little surprised to see me.

"Oh",she said.

Trying to be polite I spoke in a kind voice with a smile on my face.

"Excuse me, but are you the lady accompanying Prince Edward earlier?" She looked slightly taken aback but I couldn't see why.

"...Yes".

"You seemed to be quite well acquainted with him and I find myself curious as to where you're from".

"Where I'm from...?" She asked confused.

"Yes. Are you by chance of royal blood? Or perhaps the daughter of a nobleman?"

"Oh no...I'm just a normal student". Now I was confused and my smile faded. Student? What does she mean a student? And why is she with Prince Edward then?!

"A student...?", I asked skeptical.

"Yes. I'm on an exchange to a university in Charles. It was there I..." she started to say but I cut her off and finished her sentence.

"So you met Prince Edward out on the street somewhere... And he invited you here?", I asked matter of fact and she nodded and shrugged.

"Yes."

There goes all my reason to talk to her. If she is not royalty or nobility there's no use in asking her to a dance. So she's a commoner and that's why she was like that. I sighed audibly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see any merit in asking you to dance." I said but I felt kinda...down? I didn't know why though.

She looked shocked. "Huh?", was all she said.

"I made a mistake...excuse me" I said and turned and left. But I couldn't get her shocked expression out of my head. Then I left for the dance floor with another noble lady.

As we danced my eyes fell upon her again ...dancing with Roberto. Of course, at first she was clumsy but soon adjusted to his lead and smiled. As she stumbled he said something to her and she looked into his eyes smiling. I felt a prick in my chest and I must admit I didn't particularly like her dancing with him or looking at him like that. So I looked away. This is a first for me...so I didn't know what it was. As the song ended I curtised and left the dance floor. My eyes looked to her again and I saw Roberto waving to her smiling. I stared at her back and she must have felt my eyes so she turned to look who it was. Our eyes locked for a moment but I quickly averted them and walked away as if I wasn't staring leaving her to her thoughts. She must think I'm a jerk now...wait why am I worried about what she'll think of me?! I couldn't seem to find out what's going on with me.

I wasn't sure what it was about today but I kept seeing her. As I was sipping the Charlesian red wine along with the princes I saw her to the side of the room a couple of tables away and Zain, the head butler of the castle, called out to her.

"Excuse me, but am I right in assuming you to be Miss Odette Willows?" She turned to look.

"Huh? Yes, that's right." So her name is Odette. What a cute na-?! Though I startled myself with the thought a smile formed on my lips. The guys gave me looks but I couldn't care less.

"Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zain, butler to Lord Michel."

"Lord Michel...?" she said and looked confused and deep in thought.

"Would you please consent to coming along with me?" But why?!

"Why do you need me?" She asked him my question.

"My Lord Michel has expressed his wishes to meet with you", Zain answered smiling.

"Alright", she said decidedly.

Now this got me even more curious. Then she followed Zain though looking bewildered. Today my body seemed to have a control of it's own and my mind seemed to flow along with it. I excused myself from the princes and followed them out to the hallway. They entered Lord Michel's meeting room. I stood there leaning against a pillar quite a ways from the room with my mind swirling.

'Firstly what am I doing stalking a lady?' 'Why would Lord Michel have an audience with a commoner?' 'Maybe she's a noble and not telling? But why wouldn't she?' 'And what's gotten into me?'

As I was standing there with all these thoughts she and Zain came out of the audience room. As they made their way down the corridor first thing Zain did was bowing low to her. I heard tidbits of their conversation and he said something like, 'keep this a secret about Lord Michel' 'We'd like to be of service to you' and the like.She got flustered and bowed to him.

'Maybe she's someone special to Lord Michel? Like a granddaughter?! And they want to keep it a secret?'

I wanted to know for myself. As she walked towards my direction away from Zain I called out to her.

"So you were just pretending to be a commoner. You must be quite the difficult woman to deal with." She turned to look at me a small sound escaping her lips. "Uh.."

"There's no way Lord Michel would call a commoner to have an audience with him", I stated. She seemed to be choosing her words and it just confirmed my doubts. Then she opened her mouth and said nonchalantly.

"Oh Mi-... Lord Michel is an old acquaintance..."

Huh?! Old acquaintance? Was she going to say Mike?? So she definitely is his granddaughter!!

"Oh...",I looked at her curiously. I looked straight at her and asked.

"Are you Lord Michel's granddaughter?"

"What?...No!" She said flustered.

"Well, I don't expect you can tell me if it hasn't been announced publicly. That would explain why he called you back here in secret." I said rather proud of myself but she looked like she had enough and started to leave.

I followed her.

"I was hoping to talk with you a little longer". But she didn't give a damn about what I had to say as she walked all the way to the party hall. It looked like she was running away from me and I felt...sad,maybe just a little.

I then had Jan, my butler, to search for her to invite her to Dres Van. I told him her appearance and dress. I once again stepped into the ball room and was scanning the heads for her when Jan shouted.

"I found her Your highness! There she is, over there!"

And there she stood staring at Jan clueless and he started to explain. She looked shocked at some point and I assumed Jan told her about my invitation.

Now that she's Lord Michel's granddaughter I thought I'd first apologize.

"Miss Odette, please allow me to apologize for my rudeness earlier... Allow me to express my apologies with an invitation to visit us in Dres Van. I hope you'll accept."

Only then I noticed Roberto's presence. "Oh Prince Roberto, I didn't see you there."

"I'm sure you didn't...but this is a strange step for you...I wouldn't have expected you to invite a girl like Miss Odette to visit." He said with a thoroughly confused and shocked look. I didn't know what to say to that.

"R-really? All I want was for people from other kingdom to know more about Dres Van", I forced a reply though I know it wasn't one bit true. Roberto seemed to accept this reason and nodded.

"I see...well it couldn't hurt once in a while", I sighed in relief inwardly. He then placed a hand on Odette's back. "Then I shall come along as the representative of Altaria." I wasn't expecting him to say that.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just as it sounds...I shall accompany her to Dres Van as well." He smiled amused. "Is there some reason I shouldn't go?"

I frowned as I sighed softly at the turn of events. It was like he didn't accept my reason and was coming to see what I'm actually up to. But in truth, noble or not I didn't really know why I invited her in the first place. It was like deep down I know that I'm using whatever to just invite her to go with me... just a ruse. But there was no reason to tell him not to come though I would have preferred it the other way around. So I gave in albeit reluctantly.

"Alright, you should come as well."

"B-but I...", she started to say something but I didn't want her to refuse which she probably was going to if I let her so I smiled kindly at her cutting her off.

"I'm ashamed of myself as a prince to have been rude to a lady of another kingdom... Please allow me to make it up to you."

"Th-that's...", she found that she couldn't refuse and agreed reluctantly.

She was sitting across from me in the limousine on our way to Dres Van when she spoke up.

"Um...are you sure this is alright?" She sounded unsure and so I put on my best smile.

"Of course",I said with the smile still on but she didn't utter a word and looked like she would better not talk to me. It was like she saw straight through my mask. As she fell silent Jan spoke to her cheerfully.

"No trouble at all. Please relax and think of this as a vacation". Then we heard the toll of the midnight bell. Jan turned to me.

"Your highness, I believe that was the midnight bell", I can see what he's getting at so I nodded.

"Yes, it is."

"Is it alright for Miss Odette to have arrived before midnight?" She looked puzzled at that and he turned to her to explain.

"When entering Dres Van, all immigration paperwork must be completed before midnight on the day of arrival...To not to do so is considered as a criminal offense."

"Isn't that a problem then...?", she asked but there was no reason for a problem. So I calmly stated.

"It won't be an issue. She is Lord Michel's granddaughter after all."

She looked stunned for whatever reason and Jan spoke surprised.

"Really!?",He sighed in relief.

"Please excuse my rudeness. In that case everything will be fine." He said with a big smile.

"I wouldn't have brought her along at this time of night otherwise", I said matter of factly.

"Of course not. My apologies"

"And according to the law changes that came into effect last week...a member of the general public cannot enter the kingdom after 10pm",I told Jan. "Oh really...?" That was because of a border problem we have with our neighbor kingdom Nerwan and there had been bad blood between both of us for quite long.

She interrupted anxiety showing in her voice. "E-excuse me..."

"It's different for those of royal blood or are associated with sacred grounds... So this law will not pose a problem for yourself or Prince Roberto." He explained to her with a reassuring smile. I could see the gate closing at the border of Dres Van.

Then she said something unexpected and I found myself frown.

"But... I'm not Lord Michel's granddaughter. I'm not someone associated with the sacred grounds either!"

"What do you mean!? You said you were his granddaughter, right?" I asked irritated. If she was not then she is a criminal now.

"I never said that!", she said bluntly and I found myself snapping back her.

"You didn't deny it either!"

She looked straight at me and snapped.

"Don't blame me for a mistake you made!"

I raised an eyebrow questioning. "Don't blame you? I don't recall you telling me it was a mistake! Did you see how far pretending to be Lord Michel's granddaughter would get you?"

She looked at me like I was despicable and Jan cut in.

"Please stop. What do you propose we do about her, Your highness?", he got right to the point and I sighed.

Now that I think about it I didn't give her a chance to speak thinking she would refuse the invitation. But she was at fault for not denying it in the first place. Actually, I think she did, I was the one who was not ready to accept it. 'Yes,I wanted to believe there should be one reason so I could talk to her or get to know her'. This thought feels weird to even myself but I can't say it's not that if I must be honest.

"She will need to reside within Dres Van for a while".

"What do you mean?" she questioned me as if it wasn't obvious.

"You've just entered the kingdom illegally." I said flatly.

"What..?",she looked taken aback and lost for words as I continued.

"You will need to apply for special dispensation before you can leave the kingdom again."

"Would I be able to do that tomorrow?" She asked and I frowned. 'What was she thinking asking if she could leave tomorrow? She didn't think it was that easy does she?'

"It isn't that easy. It will take at least a week to ten days to get this sorted out"

"So..."

"So as of this moment you're unable to leave the kingdom" I lost my temper and said in a stern voice.

"Wha...!?" She looked pained.

"There's no point in making a fuss about it now. We have enough trouble to deal with." I sighed and turned to look out the window not wanting to look at that regretful expression of her's any longer.

But in the middle of it all I felt somehow happy that things turned out the way they did. I agree that she's annoying with her comebacks sometimes but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like her at all. When she looks sad or upset I feel an urge to comfort her. When she smiled at Roberto I felt a strange sensation in my chest. And here I'm now happy that she's staying even after knowing she's a criminal. But we both share the blame don't we? After all it was her fault for being interesting to me, maybe my fault too, just a little! We entered the manor as my mind wandered.


	3. I like me

As we returned to the manor after the party and I was now sitting in my room reading through the documents regarding the current bills in the parliament. I had left it to Jan to make arrangements for her stay. As I was sipping the tea Jan had prepared for me when the day's incidents flashed through my mind. What an odd day!

On the way home when I told her she'll be staying in the manor for a while and she looked unimpressed. Rather depressed.

"Do you not have hotels in Dres Van?", she asked in a quiet voice reading the atmosphere.

"Of course we do but...", Jan started to reason with her but she cut him off.

"Then I don't see why I can't stay in one..."

Just what is she saying? Does she not grasp the situation yet? She's a trespasser and I'm offering a stay at the manor but she wants to stay at a hotel?! What a weird woman! I had thought it's an honor to let her stay in the manor, after all she's a commoner getting to stay at the royal grounds. But she looked reluctant to do so for whatever her reasons were. Not to mention the unnessecary bills. Then I had a sudden thought, Maybe she doesn't want to be near me? I didn't know why I had that thought but it made me feel strange. So I addressed her coming up with a reason.

"Why do you insist on doing something that will obviously cost money?", I said with a tone as if to say no room for argument. She fell silent and Jan spoke with his cheerful voice.

"I shall arrange a room for you at the Manor. How about you come and stay there for the time being?"

"But...", she looked to me and I was already in irritation which I bet showed on my face.

"I'll wait on you myself to make sure you're well cared for", Jan said with the biggest smile and she nodded. Hmph, whatever!

As my mind wandered, feeling eyes on me I looked up to see Jan watching me with an incredulous look on his face.

"If you've got something to say then say it."

"I've never seen your highness spaced out before to not even hear me calling your name...", he said in a surprised tone, eyes wide. I didn't hear him call out to me as I was lost in my thoughts. So to hide it I cleared my throat.

"I was merely thinking about how to get this over with as soon as possible. Prepare the immigration papers for her departure", I said in a flat tone and he bowed.

"Of course, your highness. I'll take my leave now."

As the door shut I put the documents down and sighed. The King was away on diplomatic visit and won't be back for a while but I hoped this doesn't turn into a big deal.It was already late so I thought of getting some sleep. As I was lying on my bed my thoughts drifted to the girl in question, Odette Willows. The only woman I've ever had thoughts about twice, thrice... many times, for the first time in my life.

I woke early as usual the next morning. I felt myself feeling more positive than usual. I washed my face and got dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. It's is my morning routine to exercise everyday. And according to the rules a civil servant, a prince no less, should stay fit. As I was at my morning jog in the castle gardens I went over the schedule for the day in my mind. I had paper work to do and a few meetings so I knew the day won't be hectic. I then saw her face in my minds eye and a smile came to my lips. Not meaning to I stopped and looked up at her room. 'She must be asleep...I should pay her a visit later.'

Stunned by the thought, shaking my head I resumed running.

As I returned to my room I had a shower and was getting things ready for the day's duties when Jan entered with tea.

"Good morning, your highness", he bowed with a smile and handed me the cup.

"Is she awake? Did you take tea to her?", as I said this he had the same look as the last night while responding.

"I have yet to your highness."

"Fine. I'll see her once she's awake. Probably she won't understand the language, so get a Learner's dictionary and the computer ready at once", I gave out orders to him but he was still looking at me like that.

"As you wish, My lord. I'll inform you when Miss Odette is awake. Now if you'll excuse me", he then left with those words his expression the same wonder all the time.

Quite some time has passed and I didn't see any sign of Jan. 'Is she still asleep? Hmph...a commoner without any discipline! I'll go see myself!' I got to my feet with these thoughts and headed to her room. As I reached her room I heard voices and someone chuckle. Hmm...who's that? Then Odette's and Roberto's voice reached me.

"Alright then...Would I be permitted to contact my parents though...? I'm living alone at the moment and if they can't get through to me then..."

"Oh, to your Mama and Papa?", Roberto said in that loud voice of his.

Her question took me by total surprise. Why would she need to tell her parents? Is she underage? But I thought she'd be around 20 or 21...hmm. I then entered her room asking her.

"Are you not of age yet?" My question got me response from both the men but her.

"Y-your highness!", Jan wasn't expecting me there from his voice. Then Roberto said amused much to my irritation.

"Good morning Prince Joshua. You are looking wonderfully fierce this morning", I sighed and said somethingto just cover my irritation which has now turned into worry for her.

"I was born looking fierce. Now, Odette...", her head snapped to me.

"Y-yes"

"Are you underage?"

"No, Not at all. Why?", she looked at me incredulous. Now I failed to see the problem.

"Then isn't about time you stopped crying for your mommy and daddy. You shouldn't need to call them about everything", I sighed inwardly at her behavior. "There's honestly no hope for a commoner woman who act's like a child." Her face froze then she snapped at me.

"What's so childish about calling worried parents!?"

"If you continue to rely on them and can't stand in your own two feet, then you're no more than a child", I said flatly. Actually I didn't get why they'd be worried at all. 'How much of a child she is to call her parents for every little thing? At this rate she'll never be strong enough to take care of herself.'

"If I don't contact them they'll only become even more worried! I think a person who'd allow that is the childish one!", she said indignantly. Now she's called me a child, pompous little...!

"They won't worry after just one week...", I said my voice nonchalant and she shouted at me.

"A normal parent would!"

When I heard the word normal parent my chest felt tight. Even after all these years I couldn't forget the pain of not being able to experience the love of my parents as a kid.

"A normal parent...", I muttered to myself. As I stood there lost in my mind Roberto spoke up.

"Parental issues aside, when there's trouble don't you have the duty to contact someone? She's doing her duty by contacting them, that's all", I felt like he's said something truly meaningful in a while and nodded. So that's how it works, huh? I decided to go with his reasoning but not entirely convinced. Still she could do with a week of stay without telling her parents.

"I see... so it isn't a lack of independence then." As I prodded his words loudly how she shouted at me flashed in my mind.

"Although you should show more respect when you speak to me. I'm the Crown Prince of this Kingdom!", I said a little coldly. She's the most insolent woman I've ever met.

"I-I'm sorry...", she bowed. Then Roberto stepped up to her, placing a hand on her head and stroking her hair with a smile. As she looked at him I felt... sick in my stomach. Why? I didn't know.

"You must watch your tone as well, Prince Joshua... People will start to doubt your capacity as a man." At that my face flushed and all the words I had to say caught struck in my throat. Prince Roberto is sometimes just too much, well he usually is. To change the topic from me I called out to Jan who, up until now, was standing nearby watching everything silently.

"Jan, bring that thing to me."

"What? What thing?", he asked as if he was only hearing it now. I shot him a glare and slammed my fist in my hand in frustration. It must have dawned on him because he bowed.

"Oh! Right! Understood. I'll bring it right away." He then sprinted out of the room. A sigh escaped my lips. This guy!

"Honestly, it's like he's in his own little world. He's always going to be useless", I whispered to myself. He sometimes wanders off in his mind and this ain't the first. She was looking at me with her face screwed up. I wonder why?!

"He's brilliant and seems to care for you most of all", Roberto said softly hitting the nail on the head. I frowned visibly. He's not wrong about it though since Jan has been the only one I had with me since I left my parents for the Royal training. But what does Roberto know? Almost nothing.

"What would you know?"

He just laughed. "I think you would know Jan's true nature better than myself, Prince Joshua", he said in a tone that was part chiding and part mocking. His implication on my words piqued me so I bit back on my responses. It was suddenly silent and her scrutinizing eyes made me feel awkward. Then I heard Jan's footsteps in the hallway.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Jan came with the documents needed. It will be quite some work but she must get it done if she were to leave. Imagining her shocked reaction to the stack a smile tugged on my lips.

Those will be permit forms for visa to enter and exit the kingdom. We maintain detailed records for security reasons. Once she fills them out and it's approved she can leave and I'll have one less thing to worry about. Anyway she's no heiress or noble woman so sooner she leaves the better. I guess she wants to leave too, more badly than me.

"Departure papers. Here we have everything you need to fill out before being able to leave the kingdom", I tell her with the smile still on and as expectedshe had the look of 'impossible' written all over her face. Ah, that funny face!!

"I have to fill out all of these!?"

"Yes. You want to leave as soon as possible, right? Then get these filled out." I speak in a monotone. She was eyeing those papers when Roberto said something completely unexpected which threw everyone into a state of shock.

"Dear me...would you rather become my bride instead?"

I forgot to breath for a second there. His... bride?! My heart skipped a beat hearing the word 'bride'. Seriously he'll take a stranger, that too a lowly commoner for his wife? How useless! But I guess she was shocked too. A 'Huh...?' was all she could manage eyes popping out.

"That way you could leave easily, as a member of the royal family", he looked completely serious and I began to doubt if he's really at it. I couldn't hide my surprise that he'll ask her that.

"What are you thinking!? She's a commoner. You can't possibly want...", my voice was an octave high than usual which baffled me.

"I'm kidding! Really Josh... You shouldn't take everything so seriously", he said so casually that I wanted to land him a punch. He's the one who should stop saying weird stuff like it's nothing.

"Oh. But I don't really have a problem with marrying a commoner." As I heard him say that I gritted my teeth to give my next rebuttal when Jan came between us.

"That's enough. If you would consent to stopping this conversation here, Prince Roberto. I'm sure you must be leaving soon and we do not want to get in the way of your public duties." Roberto came to his senses and looked at the clock.

"Oh yes...I'm sorry my dear Odette, I must go now." He then retrieved his mobile. "If you have any problems, let me know. Here's my cell phone number."

I can't believe this guy would give his personal mobile number to a commoner girl, who he barely knew. Roberto's insane acts knew no ends. But he forgets often that he's a prince.

"You are a curious person Prince Roberto, exchanging phone numbers with a commoner", I said inquisitive and she looked at me with judging eyes.

"See you later", as she watched him leave she looked like she didn't want him to go. Then Jan turned to her with that butler smile.

"Now Miss Odette. Is it alright to leave you with filling out these papers?"

"O-okay"

"I want you gone as well, so get to it", I spat out in my irritation.

"Wha!?" She choked and Jan sighed.

"Your highness shouldn't speak to her like that." Not wanting to continue this pointless talk anymore I turned my back to them.

"I'll leave everything else to you Jan. Got it?" He bowed low. "Your will is my command, Master." Then I left the room swiftly.

I entered my office and floped down on my chair. There was more work that needed my approval than I thought because of the party yesterday. Ugh...that's how this started! I tried my best to keep my mind to work. As the day wore off and I was done with the meetings I thought of going to see how far she's gotten with the papers. It was quite the late hours but I could see light through the crack in the door. Whoa, she's still working on it?

I knocked on the door due to the hour and her being a lady but no response. After another knock I pushed open the door to see her sleeping on the desk halfway through writing with her pen open and all. She was no where near completion but the amount of papers she completed so far was quite impressive. It's just been a day and in an unfamiliar language too. I guess she must be really desperate to get the hell out of here.

The thought of her wanting to leave that badly made me feel a bit down, though I don't know the reason. Actually it was fun to have someone to bicker and banter with for all that I might sound insane now. Someone unpretentious and definitely different from the rest of the harpies I've met. The only woman who didn't think of me as a prince let alone want me or chase me around. More like ignored me when I tried to talk at Nobel Michel. But by the promise I made during coronation as Prince and the rules of Dres Van I'll marry a princess or a noble woman.

Oh, wait! Where'd the thought of marriage come from all of a sudden?

Still, at that moment, watching her sleeping peacefully she looked so innocent, kind of cute and I stood there forgetting who I'm completely.

"Sleeping like this you'll catch a cold", I said softly taking a blanket from the cupboards and placed it over her shoulders . She stirred slightly muttering unintelligible things but showed no sign of waking up. I've never watched someone sleep like this and I found myself smiling. With that I left to my office to get the rest of my work done.

Some time has passed and Jan brought some tea along with my schedule for the next day. As I was listening to him what she told about calling her parents came to my mind and I interrupted him.

"Jan, get a new cell phone tomorrow first thing in the morning. National and international calls enabled. Got it?"

He blinked at me for a moment but nodded all the same. "Of course, Your highness. And I believe it's for Miss Odette?!", he half questioned and I nodded wordlessly. Then I looked down to the documents again and heard the click of the door closing.

The day was not very busy but I had a hard time keeping my mind in work. As I said earlier I tried my best to concentrate yet a part of my mind was thinking about Odette. Maybe I'm like this because it was unexpected and she's unusual?! I guess I'll forget all this once she's gone, though I'm not sure.

'What's wrong with you Joshua?! You're a prince of this Kingdom and she's a worthless commoner. You shouldn't be thinking about a woman so pull yourself together', I ordered my mind but it seemed to have it's own control. My body too, with the odd workings I've never felt before in my chest and stomach. Anyway it's frustrating and thrilling at the same time. And I like this new me!


	4. Something about YOU

I instructed a maid to call her to breakfast before heading to the dining hall myself. Jan was out to buy the mobile phone I've asked for her and will be joining us later. I was walking down the corridors when I ran into her. She had a complicated look on her face and looked tired with bags under her eyes. I wonder if she couldn't sleep? Then our eyes met.

"Good morning"

"Couldn't you sleep?", I touched a finger to the bags under her eyes. She flinched slightly to my touch and looked at me with wide eyes. Ah! What an innocent reaction! Maybe she missed her parents and couldn't sleep well. If so then it'd be my fault.

"Missing your parents so much you couldn't sleep?", I smiled remembering her face from last night.

"No! I was actually trying to get that paperwork done as soon as possible!", she said a bit loudly in defense. She obviously hates me to be working all night on it. 'Hey, does that mean I'm sad about it?' I didn't have anything to say to that and turned away asking the obvious.

"Are you always this loud in the morning?"

"Wha..", she looked at me accusing.

"Come", I said and started to walk.

"What are you..."

"Just keep quiet and come with me." She really is annoying with her never ending questions and relentless behavior. Still there's something about her.

The dining room was quite as usual. It's always been just me in the dining hall with Jan in attendance. Yesterday she joined me in the breakfast but I found nothing different from the usual. I was away from my parents for a very long time so I prefer it this way. Not to mention we have different schedules.

Today it was just us as I was reading the newspaper and she was quietly looking around. She wasn't eating. I thought she needed something and looking for Jan. So I spoke up.

"Jan has gone out for a while. But he should be back soon though, was there something you needed?"

"Oh, no..." She then started eating and I went back to the newspaper as I ate. Suddenly she commented on the food.

"This tastes really good..."

I was reading an article about the recent law changes so I answered without looking up.

"Mm"

My response got me another question and I gave her the same answer. Well, her questions weren't something to discuss about anyway.

"Are meals always like this?"

"Mm"

"Isn't it quiet sitting in here by yourself?"

At this point I wasn't paying attention to her small talk but just responded.

"Mm"

"Are you listening to me?" This got my attention for a second.

"Hm...Mm"

"You're not listening, are you?"

"Mm"

She then yelled at me and I looked up. No one has ever addressed me like that. She really doesn't know her place.

"Hey"

"What is it?"

"I don't think it's very good manners to be sitting there reading a newspaper at the breakfast table", she said disapproving. Just what is her problem? It isn't like it's against the rule so I never bothered. Plus it'd be a waste to be idly eating doing nothing.

"It's not against the rules", I said going back to reading. "I don't read like this in public or when there's other people around."

"Other people...", she muttered questioning.

"Oh, you don't count. Sorry."

Honestly I didn't feel like I've to worry about my princely facade in front of her. I felt comfortable around her and anyway it doesn't look like she looked at me like a prince at all.

"I... don't count?" Her voice was shocked but then she continued.

"I don't mean to be rude, Your highness, but while I think rules are important... I believe a person's feelings are even more important." Feelings? Where'd that come from? I didn't quite get what she meant.

"A person's feelings?"

"Yes. I think it's important to be able to put yourself in another person's position and imagine how they must be feeling."

A laugh escaped me. Why would I go to the trouble of doing that? Is she crazy? She thinks a prince has got time for something like that?

"What's the point of doing that? It's not something I'll need to know when I become king."

"The point is... Wouldn't it be better to enjoy your meal since we are here having it...? That way even your food will..." She appealed to me but her thoughts were so weird I understood nothing of it. So I coolly stated.

"I don't understand what you are talking about. It's more efficient use of my time if I read the newspaper while I'm eating... That way I have more time for work and study. Why should I take time out of my day just to savor a meal?" She stared at me intensely and I frowned.

"What? Did I say something strange?"

She was still looking at me as if she's pitying me for who knows what reason.

"You look like you pity me. Don't. Sorry, but I see no reason why a commoner should pity me."

She lowered her eyes saying nothing. The way she looked said whatever I'm doing is wrong. But I believed all my life it was right. So why now?

"My life has always been like this...", the words left my lips. I was raised to be perfect, rule my kingdom, obey the laws, not to enjoy myself. That was my life until now and she says it's all a lie. The thought troubled me. Maybe she's right?

"Huh?"

Hearing her response I came back to my senses. I didn't mean to say that out aloud. Just then Jan entered the room.

"I have returned Your Highness."

She looked somewhat relieved and the sight annoyed me for some reason. I turned to Jan.

"You took your time."

"Yes... I had trouble finding...", I then stood up not wanting the topic on me again. Also since Jan's back she won't be alone.

"I have work to do. I'll leave the rest to you."

"Understood."

He bowed deeply and I walked past him out of the room. All the way thinking about what has happened in the breakfast.

In the evening as I was sitting at my desk going through the papers her words rang clearly in my ears. And those eyes with so much concern, they looked back at me in my mind and my pen stopped. I stared blankly at the document I was signing for minutes without actually seeing it. I was so confused as to what to think. I thought a nap could help free my mind and laid down on the sofa.

"Your highness?!", I heard a high pitched voice call out to me. "Are you all right!?" I know this voice. Odette?!

"Your highness?!" Someone shook my shoulders gently.

"Mm... mnn..." I didn't feel like waking up yet.

"Oh, Your Highness... I-I should call an ambulance... Or atleast get Jan first..." I shot up at the word ambulance.

"Shut up." She stared at me intently as I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Uh..."

"I was just sleeping..." At those words I saw relief wash over her features and I stood up. She must've thought I've passed out or something.

"But why were you sleeping down there...?" I turned towards my desk as I answered and sat on my chair.

"I didn't go to sleep there... I fell."

"You fell?" She looked back at the place I was lying and seemed to understand. Then her face softened.

"Oh... I guess even Your Highness falls asleep on the sofa then..." She whispered as if to herself.

"I was just taking a nap. I ended up working until late last night...", I said keeping my expression neutral. As if I could say I was napping because the thoughts about her won't leave my mind.

"But, you'll catch a cold if you sleep like that..." I looked up to see her concerned face. That look again...!

"You're one to talk... You're the one who fell asleep at their desk last night...", I said without thinking.

"What...?", she looked at me startled and I realized what I just said. Embarrassed I turned away.

"Nothing..." I mumbled a reply.

"Um... Was it Your Highness who gave me that blanket last night?" I jumped slightly at being found out and tried to act as if I don't know a thing.

"What blanket is this?"

"I'm sorry. Last night someone covered me with a blanket while I was asleep... I had thought it was Your Highness who did it..."

"Why would I do something like that?" I said coolly.

"I'm sorry." She bowed to me and I cleared my throat. But still I couldn't help asking.

"You don't need to apologize. Oh... Did the blanket help at all...?", I said looking at the documents to appear casual.

"Yes. It did. It was very warm." That brought a smile to my lips.

"Oh, that's good." There wasn't any response so I looked up at her. "Don't go getting the wrong idea. It would be a hassle if a guest caught cold while staying here not to mention an embarrassment to the royal family." I said in a noncommittal voice and she looked disappointed.

"I see..."

"If that's all I suggest you go back to your room. I'm busy."

"Yes. I'm sorry for disturbing you." She then left and I let out a sigh. I didn't mean to say it like that. I was just nervous as to what I'll say next if she asked about the phone. I bet Jan told her it was me. But I don't know why I was nervous at all and it's only when she's around. It was all so weird and my nap didn't help one bit.

Despite everything her presence does make the manor look like a different place to me. Great! I mean now my home feels like a different place to me. But in a pleasant way though!

The next morning I was sitting at the breakfast table while she chatted with me.

"Doesn't this taste great?"

"Mm." She fell silent at my response. I didn't like the silence and told her my preference.

"It goes well with ketchup."

"Huh?"

"You put Worcester sauce on yours but it goes better with ketchup." That's how I always eat it and I know that's the best combo. She looked up at Jan. He stared at her confused before going to the trolley to get her some ketchup.

"Here you are"

She put some on her food tasting it and her eyes went wide a smile forming her lips. She likes it?

"Wow! It really tastes better this way!" Her outburst was loud and happy and I smiled happily too.

"Oh, sorry, I..." Maybe she remembered me calling her loud, she apologized. I ignored it and continued to smile. When was the last time I smiled carefree like this?!

"I did tell you it tastes good this way." I nodded happily going back to reading the newspaper and eating my meal all the while feeling her eyes on me. Reading the paper or not this the best breakfast I'd had in ages.

The day went by in a blur my mind registering what I read just enough to approve or disapprove. As the long day wound up I was lying in my bed gazing at the ceiling.

Well, a lot of things changed after she arrived. She annoyed me at first but gradually I stared to like her presence though still couldn't believe it. The manor seems to have more life. My mind has been in the clouds, I admit. But I've never been comfortable with people especially women around. I mostly avoid even the dances in parties unless it's given that's a ball. She is different though. I even yawned that day in front of her. We disagree but she never judged me and for which I was glad. I feel like I've really changed. And today, I was really happy to see her enjoying what I like.

Hmm...It all feels like a dream which I just never want to end. If it really were one I don't want to wake up. Even if it means forever. I don't mind.

A/N: What do you think about Joshua so far?! Tell me anything I missed about Joshy :D

(I basically envision him similar to Seig, only a little more bashful and little less snarky)


End file.
